


The Missing Link

by Ked215090



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 14:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16577864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ked215090/pseuds/Ked215090
Summary: Thanks for clicking on my work!  This is my first time writing ever, so this might be a bit of a trip.  I'm sorry the first chapter is so short.  I just wanted to spit something out and get my ideas flowing.  Let me know what you guys think!





	The Missing Link

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for clicking on my work! This is my first time writing ever, so this might be a bit of a trip. I'm sorry the first chapter is so short. I just wanted to spit something out and get my ideas flowing. Let me know what you guys think!

Chapter One

 

“I have nothing to apologize for.” Rey’s fists clenched with emotion as she sat on the edge of her cot. Ben stared at the wall across from her.

She could tell by the way he flinched when her voice pierced the quiet air that he hadn’t realized she was there.

Brown eyes peered out from under a dark curtain of hair. “I never said you did.”

“Oh really?” She scoffed at him, “You know I can sense it don’t you? That seething disappointment you feel. It’s constantly crawling towards me, never letting me forget the link you forged between us.”

Rey felt it then, the sharp jolt of anger that was so typical of Ben’s emotions. Ben surged towards her, taking the few steps necessary to close the space between them. The annoyed tension in his body was impossible to miss and a crackle of raw energy reverberated throughout Rey’s body.

“You really think that I made our bond? That I was capable of putting it into place myself?” Ben’s lips pulled back from his teeth as he practically growled at Rey. “I was already unbalanced when it made its presence known. I could barely contain enough focus just to do the basics that the Force required of me. The fact that you didn’t notice this just makes you incompetent!”

Ben’s ragged breathing was the only sound as his words struck her.

Incompetent.

He thought she was useless, brainless, inept.

Her temper flaring up, Rey caught Ben’s scar with her eye. The pink skin puckered up where her lightsaber had struck him. It surprised her that he hadn’t gotten rid of any/all traces of it. Rey waited for the pang of guilt, but it never came. She should have felt remorse, but she didn’t. Rey was glad she scarred him, if only so he would have to look at himself every day and remember that _she_ had marked him. Bested him.

This time Rey stepped forward, providing barely a few inches between their anger filled faces.

With a honeyed whisper Rey said, “I am more than you’ll ever be, Ben.”

His eyes widened, and a small exasperated breath left his mouth. Rey felt the impact of her own words. She’d struck home as well.

Good.

They watched each other intently, the intensity of their anger only growing with each breath.

And then Ben was gone.


End file.
